Her Spy's Harmed
Her Spy's Harmed is the sixth episode of the second season and the 29th overall episode of Blindspot. ---- *Anagram: Shepherd's Army Short Summary While Weller and Nas chase a fugitive whistleblower in Bulgaria, Jane goes on a Sandstorm mission with Roman . Reade and Zapata must deal with an urgent matter. Full Summary Zapata walks into Coach Jones’ home to find him dead of multiple stab wounds on the chest and Reade standing next to the body in the middle of the dark room. Reade wants to call the authorities but is stopped by Zapata who argues that he’s the prime suspect on Jones’ death and that the gloves and blood on his shoes could frame him of a murder he claims didn’t commit. As soon as they see the neighborhood’s security car, they leave the house; inside of Zapata’s car, Reade remembers he left the tape on the VCR and tries to get out to retrieve it but Zapata, once again, stops him. Patterson, Weller, Jane and Nas are reunited at the lab to hear an explanation about the information hidden inside of the black-hole picture Mayfair left on her USB drive. It’s revealed that most of the emails were random junk but one in particular was a coded message addressed to Krysta Massey, Douglas Winter’s girlfriend, written in Bulgarian. Jane translates the message as: “My fair darling. Winter’s come to the grand hotel. Love, Maria.” Patterson supposes that Winter wanted Krysta to fly to Bulgaria and meet him at the Grand Hotel Maria. When Nas starts making the preparations to go to Bulgaria and Weller orders Patterson to send FBI agents to the hotel, Jane receives a message from Roman telling her he needs her asap. She’s reluctant to leave the team when there’s a case but Nas reassures her that it’s important to know Sandstorm’s endgame and that she and Weller can handle the situation in Bulgaria this time. Reade and Zapata are getting ready to ditch their clothes in order to eliminate everything that could link them to the crime scene. When Zapata is putting her clothes into a garbage bag (was only shown in her black bra and panties), she realizes that one of Reade’s knives are missing, but he reassures her that it broke and threw it away because there was no reason to replace it again. Zapata’s plan is to go back to Jones’ home, take the tape and put it back into the closet so no one could have any reason to suspect of Reade. Jane is taken to Sandstorm’s headquarters and is left in a room with two improvised beds. The similarity takes her back to her childhood at the orphanage where she sees herself retrieving a 1 Rand coin from a hidden spot on the floor. Back into reality, Roman finds Jane playing with the coin and explains that it’s the last thing their parents left them, becoming the last thing they have left from their old lives. The coin was also the only element they used to give to each other on birthdays and special occasions, however, always hidden from the guards. From a spot on the floor, similar to Jane’s memory, Roman produces a puzzle box given by Jane to him before she wiped her memory, however, he couldn’t open it and expected Jane could. When he realizes that Jane has no idea on how to open the box, he aggressively takes it from her and hides it away, ordering her to sleep before they head to Bradley Dynamics at the next day to perform the mission Jeffrey Kantor failed to accomplish, stating that the microchip is the last piece of Shepherd’s plan. In Bulgaria, pretending to be tourists, Nas and Weller walk on the streets until Nas realizes that they’re being followed by an American man who turned out to be Jake Keaton, new Deputy Director of the CIA, who was in search of Douglas Winter. Patterson and Borden are at the training room and she gets an alert that takes her back to the lab with Zapata and Reade, and tells them that Jones was found dead. Zapata, trying to cover Reade’s reaction, decides to go check the crime scene. At Sandstorm’s HQ, Roman explains Jane about the microchip they’re about to steal and they’re using Occupational Safety and Health Administration fake credentials to go into the company undetected and meet with Tom Nelson, an employee with access to the secure zone where the chip is kept, making his peanut allergy, the perfect cover for Roman and Jane to give him a premeditated anaphylactic shock in order to get his badge. However, the plan is more complicated than that, when Roman explains that Tom doesn’t have the access to the vault of the chip and that they would need five minutes for a hardware to do its job and get out of the place with the chip before anyone get to them after the alarm is triggered. Reade and Zapata arrive at Jones’ home where the NYPD is taking over the investigation of his murdered. As soon as they’re briefed by an officer, Zapata heads to the basement to take the tape and put it back into the closet, but the tape got stuck into the VCR while a couple of officers were heading downstairs, making Zapata hide the tape inside of her pants. In Bulgaria, Weller and Nas manage to get a room under Winter’s suite. He realizes that maybe Winter addressed his email to Mayfair and that Keaton was there to prevent him of revealing any more of the CIA’s secrets. When Nas and Weller get to Winter’s room, he claims to be a prisoner of the Bulgarian government, stating that he was framed and denies hacking the NSA and leaking the documents. One of Winter’s Bulgarian guards enters the room and is attacked by Nas and Weller who were hiding in the closet, they both take Winter to their room and make him go into the bag in order to take him out of the hotel unnoticed, but in the hallway, they’re spotted by Keaton who follows them until he loses them. At Bradley Dynamics, Jane and Roman met Cyndie Bagget who informs that Tom is on a sick day. After Jane and Roman are left alone on the hall, Jane notices that Roman has a nervous tick that simulates the movement of holding a coin; this insight takes her back to her childhood where she find Roman sitting on his bed playing with the coin and orders him to play keep it hidden, she then calls him by his real name: Ian. Reade argues with Zapata about her decision of taking the tape with her instead of leaving it on the closet as they planned; he tells her that the private security guard saw him surveilling Jones’ home inside of his car. Before Zapata leaves, she promises that she’ll take care of that issue. Nas and Weller interrogate Winter once they managed to get him to a safe place, where he confesses being threatened by two people wearing masks with voice modulator, one of them copied highly classified NSA intel to his laptop while the other one pointed a gun at him and explained that the information was being sent to the New York Times and his two options were leaving the country forever or suffering the consequences of being the biggest traitor to his country. Suspicious of his story, Weller insists that it’s not a proof of what really happened but Winter gives him a copy of the recording from that night. Jane and Roman are questioning Cyndie just to convince her with their cover of fake visitors, but when their time is over and she mentions she has to escort them out of the building as part of protocol, Roman takes a letter opener from her desk and use it as an improvised weapon to kill her, but as soon as Jane realizes about his plan, she decides to take action and ask Roman to leave the room while she questions Cyndie about sexual harassment. As soon as her brother leaves the room, Jane grabs Cyndie by the neck and whispers that it’s the only way she can save her life; after the woman is unconscious, Jane takes her card and leaves the room to encounter Roman waiting for her in the hall curious about her actions. She then makes Roman give her the letter opener so he couldn’t kill anyone else with the object and they enter a room with Cyndie’s card. Worried about the fact of Sandstorm digging into his private life since a young age, Weller shows Nas his most vulnerable side while he remembers Mayfair and points that she always had answers for everything and he wanted her to be there for him once again. After Nas promises him that they’ll find the answers he’s looking for, they kiss. Patterson and Borden get into a discussion after he spent waiting for her for two hours outside of her lab. She claims that she’s under a lot of pressure after Weller asked her to decode the voices behind the voice simulator from Winter’s recording and she accidentally refers to Borden as David, her ex-boyfriend. Borden decides to give her some space and leaves. Jane and Roman make it to the high access room and while they’re getting the codes they need, she asks about the reason of they both referring to their adoptive mother as Shepherd and not mom, but Roman is reluctant to tell her the truth and he only reveals that that isn’t her real name. He then reminds Jane that the important thing is to take the chip with them after the alarm goes off, to which she points out that his words make it seem as if didn’t expect to get out of there alive, he then admits that he doesn’t plan to die but that he’s prepared to. Zapata questions the officer who saw Reade outside of Jones’ house and claims that Reade was an undercover agent who was surveilling Jones’ house for an FBI case and that she needs him to hand her over the plate number he wrote in his notebook, otherwise he’d be interfering into an FBI investigation Still alone in the room, Jane is concerned about Roman’s words of dying for the mission, he gets mad and mentions that he’s seen the way she looks at him, as if he was a sociopath, revealing that she was the one who taught him how to be one but as soon as she left, Shepherd finished her job. The alarm goes off and Roman orders Jane to stay with the codes and get the chip while he takes care of the guards outside of the vault. Jane calls Patterson to ask for help but once they realize the data inside of it is too heavy, she takes the drive and leaves the room to aid and protect Roman. She retrieves a memory of a group of children beating Roman while she was held by some girls as she watched how the boys cut Roman’s face with a razor blade. After a fight they get out of the place dressed as plant workers. Winter’s safe house is under attack by Keaton’s agents and it’s up to Weller and Nas to defend the man and themselves. However, Keaton reassures them that the men weren’t part of his squad and, when his request of taking Winter with him, he admits that he kept Jane captive inside of the CIA’s dark site. Patterson and Robert talk about their issues and when he leaves, Patterson sits in one of the chairs and discovers a device left inside of the room by Nas to record and then listen to everything that’s said in there. She calls Weller and alerts him about the current situation. Back at Sandstorm’s HQ Jane admits that if the old Remi would’ve left Roman alone and kept on going with the mission, she wishes she’d never have to be that person again, she then proceeds to open the puzzle box to find a gum wrapper that was used by them as children to hide their coin from other kids. After seeing Roman deeply emotional about the antique, she admits loving him. Zapata arrives to Reade’s apartment with Jones’ autopsy file and mentions that the man died of asphyxiation on his own blood, which contradicts Reade’s declarations of finding him already dead when he came upstairs from the basement. Jane and Nas engage into a discussion about Jane’s failed attempt on getting the chip and taking it to the FBI, helping Sandstorm being close to unfold their mission and strike at any moment. Weller and the team get into the room with Patterson who decoded the simulated voices on Winter’s recording. After listening to the record, Jane recognizes Roman’s voice and Weller recognizes Shepherd’s voice from somewhere but can’t place it yet. Cast Guest Starring * Chad Donella as Jake Keaton * P.J. Byrne as Douglas Winter * Joe Cobden as Jeffrey Kantor Major Events * Roman's real name is revealed. * Jake Keaton is introduced. Images 206-09.jpeg ScreenHunter_7370 May. 12 15.11.jpg ScreenHunter_7371 May. 12 15.11.jpg ScreenHunter_7372 May. 12 15.11.jpg ScreenHunter_7373 May. 12 15.12.jpg 206-08.jpeg 206-07.jpeg 206-06.jpeg 206-05.jpeg 206-04.jpeg 206-03.jpeg 206-02.jpeg 206-01.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2